dreamingtootsiefandomcom-20200215-history
Effects
Effects 'Butterfly' Resemble a butterfly (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie gains butterfly wings and wears an outfit that's butterfly-inspired. Passive Effect: Tootsie can fly over small gaps. Action: N/A Location: N/A Practical Uses: Can be used to floar over gaps, and can cause some NPCs react differently. Koi Tootsie rides a koi fish (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Tootsie rides on a koi fish. Passive Effect: Tootsie travels at double her walking speed. Action: N/A Location: N/A Practical Uses: Can be used to travel at double the speed and chase fast-moving NPCs. Original Tootsie is in her original form (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie appears as her real world self. Passive Effect: Tootsie can fit into smaller spaces. Action: Tootsie walks on her hind legs. Location: N/A Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through small spaces and certain NPCs react differently. Paper Lantern Carry a paper lantern (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie is wearing a blue qipao with her hair in two buns and carries a paper lantern. Passive Effect: Darkened areas will automatically be lightened (the amount of light given off varies). Action: Can light up a wider area. Location: N/A Practical Uses: Can be used to lighten darker areas. Snail Resemble a snail (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie has a shell and her outfit changes. Passive Effect: Tootsie travels at half her walking speed. Action: Tootsie hides in her shell. This causes her to be unable to move until you push the action button again or change effects/take the effect off. Location: N/A Practical Uses: Can hide from some NPCs and certain NPCs react differently. Lydia Resembles her owner (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie loses her cat ears and tail and wears an outfit her owners own. Passive Effect: None. Action: N/A Location: N/A Practical Uses: Certain NPCs react differently. Sardine Resembles a tin of sardines (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie shrinks and has 3 more clones inside a sardine tin. Passive Effect: None. Action: Tootsie closes the tin. Location: N/A Practical Uses: Certain NPCs react differently. Jammies Wear pajamas (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie changes into full sleepwear: pajamas, a sleep mask, and slippers. She carries a blankie. Passive Effect: None. Action: Tootsie pulls the mask down over her eyes. Location: N/A Practical Uses: Certain NPCs react differently. Ribbon Wear a ribbon (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie's hair is tied into a high ponytail with a ribbon Lydia plays with her with. Passive Effect: None. Action: N/A Location: N/A Practical Uses: N/A Watercolor Gain a watercolor palette (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootsie has a softer, pastel color palette. Passive Effect: None. Action: Tootsie draws a paintbrush over her and switches palette colors. Location: N/A Practical Uses: N/A Stereo Head Have the head of a stereo (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: N/A) Appearance: Tootse's head becomes a stereo. Passive Effect: None. Action: When pressed, the music changes between a few tracks. Location: N/A Practical Uses: N/A Category:Guides Category:FeaturedRandom